Self Medicate
by hahamadeyalook
Summary: A young girl comes out of Lance's past, a young mutant if you will, named Tai. But what kind of a past does he have with her? What is he hiding from The brotherhood? /Contains: swearing/drug use/perhapes some sexual content on the future. R&R!


"Self-Medicate"  
  
ToRi: Hey, Hey y'all! this is my story! I don't own any of the X-men, Tai whoever is my charoter and is not a real X-men, she and Avalanche never had a child, I bet Lance hasn't even had sex yet? *laughs at him* *like a cough* (loser), OH ANYHOO! heh, just letting you know, I own't own the X- men or The Brotherhood and I cannot be sued (please don't!) anyhoo enjoy the story and...why are you still reading this?! go! go! go read my story! why are you just sitting here reading this?!  
  
*********  
  
"Wolverine, come here." Professor Charles Xavier called. "What is it Charles?" "There a new mutant, a young girl named Taina Martin, but it appears she has a child." Charles said looking at the screen to see a short girl about 5'3" with long pink hair with blue tips, her hairs all done in dreadlocks, dull green eyes, and she got her nose pierced, and 4 ear piercings in each ear, 3 at the buttoms and the cartilage done and tattoos of a outline of a star in black on each wrists. "a child, huh? how old is this girl anyway?" "16, but...no...it appears that the father of the child is Lance Alvers." "WHAT?! Alvers?! that punk?" "Yes, let's just hope it isn't too late for her, if she knows Lance then Mystique must have gotten to her by now." "I wouldn't worry about it Charles, since we havn't seen her around and she has a Lance's child then they must not be too close, and I doubt Mystique knows about her yet." "I think we need to have a talk with Lance, maybe he can tell us a little about this girl and tells us where we can find her."  
  
*********  
  
"Oh, like, Lance, I can't, no, I can't" Kitty said walking down the hall of the Xavier institute with the phone almost glued to her ear, "what?! Alvers? Kitty what are you doing to talking to him?!" "like, Scott, chill out, I can talk to whoever I want to." "But Kitty..." She just gave him this 'back the hell off' look and walked to her room, "Scott, you can't stop Kitty from seeing Lance, she can go out with whoever she wants you know, shes not six." Jean said "I know but, its Lance, hes always been out to get the X-men-" "no, hes always been out to get Kitty, if ya know what I mean." said Evan as him and Kurt walked by, "EVAN!-" "Well, that is true Scott, maybe he isn't all that bad, I mean maybe hes really a good guy at heart and Kitty's just what he needs to bright that out in him." Jean said giving him 'that' look and walking away, "Man, I hate it when she does that." he said sighing and walking off.  
  
What's Going On At The Brotherhood...  
  
"okay, maybe we can met tomrrow or somthing? great...great...okay...bye Kitty." Lance said hanging up the phone, "bye Kitty." Pietro said mocking Lance and making kissy faces, "shut up!" he said going to hit QuickSliver but Pietro got away in time with his mutant speed, "Yo, Lance, so whats up with this kitty? you turnin' X-geek on us, now?" Toad said hopping into kitchen, "drop it Toad!" Lance said walking out of the room, "yo, like, what's his problem." Toad said sratching his head, "hey, uh, Pietro, you don't really think Lance is turning X, do ya?" "um I don't know Blob, but if he is Mystique will have his head." "Man, Mystique ain't coming back no mo'....hum, oh well, I'll be at school, yo!" Toad said hopping out of the room.  
  
The mutant Tai...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" a baby screamed, a drugged up young girl lyed on her bed. her skin was so pale and there were bags under her eyes and she had lost so much weight since she had moved to New York. "Hey...uh...Tai, I think the uh....-" "baby?" Tai said giggleing mindlessly from the drugs, "yeah, yeah, baby is crying." said a tall, skinny man with black hair and blue eyes. "oh....mama's coming..uh...uh, damn what was his name." she said laughing and barly able to walk from her last does of drugs. "uh wasn't it uh..like..Danny, Max...Lee or somthing shit like that." he said barly able to keep his eyes open as he held a joint in his hand and a heroin needle sticking out of his arm. "SHEA! SHEA! it was Shea." she said falling over onto the man and still laughing. "you know, I don't know how you can do herion, I mean why would you want a drug that makes you unhappy, I mean me I like happy drugs, ones that make you feel good!" she said jumping up laughing but only to fall over aagin. "Listen up druggies!" a man said burting through the door, "I havn't gotten my rent in three months! where's my money?" "oh, oh! Mr. Thomas! I have your money! just give me till tomrrow to get it for you." "yeah, thats what you've been saying and I havn't seen one single dime!" "well, why would we pay to live in this shitty place!" yelled the black haired boy. "shut up Ray!" "I'm sorry, Mr Thomas, forgive Ray, he doesn't know when to shut up. I promise you, you'll have your money by tonight." "I better our both your asses will be out on the street,thr only reason I let you stoners stay here is cause of that baby, you know he should have better then this Tai!" Mr. Thomas said slamming the door, "Fucker!" Ray said flipping Mr. Thomas the bird and lighting up another joint. "hes, right, Shes should have better." Tai said starting to cry and walked to the baby's room where the child was still crying and had been for the last hour. "phet! crazy bitch!" Ray said rolling over on the floor and going to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Tai stoodout in the cold, it was 1 in the morning, "DATE! DATE! anyone want a date?!" said yelled as men walked by. "Yeah honey, sure, how much?" "Um, 50 for regular sex." "alright." she walked him to her van. "police!" three men in cop outfits yelled pulling her out of the van and throwing her into the back of a cop car and nicking her eye on the top of the car while throwing her in. "ow fuck!" she said holding her hand up to the cut just above her eye then a small yellow light suddlenly appeared in her hand and it cut was gone. 'No damn it! its doing it again! how come this keeps happening, that light, my wounds, am I some kind of freak or somthing? how come I can heal things?' she thought to herself, for the last two months whenever she was hurt she put her hand to her wound and it would be gone, it first happened when Shea fell off the couch and cut his arm on broken glass ans when shen went to pick him up the small light appeared and the cut was gone..."Ah!" Tai yalled sitting up in her bed breathing heavily and realizing it was all just a dream, but then looked at her hand and feeling the warmth in it, "...what's..happening to me?"  
  
Back at The Xavier institute...  
  
"Kitty, we have somthing to tell you." Charles said as Kitty sat down. "what is it Professor X?" "It seems as though Lance has to do with a new mutant girl named Taina and we were hoping you could find out more about her from him." "No prob, I'm going to see him tonight." "Kitty...becarful around him." Professor Xavier said leaving of the room.  
  
What's Going On At The Brotherhood...  
  
"TOAD! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLR SLIM BAG!!!!" Boom Boom said chasing Toad down the stairs, "Gimme back my CD player!" she said jumping on him ripping it out of his hands, "geez, you act like its your baby or somthing." "its is, well No Doubt is anyway, like Gwen, love her!" she said turning "Spirder Webs" on. *phone ringing* "GHA! ANYONE GONNA GET THAT?!...guess not." Lance said picking up the phone, "Hello?" "La-Lance," an out of breath girl started, "I need your help," "who is this?" "Tai, you know, little butt," "Little Butt?! what the fuck do you want?!" "I...I...need your help, remember when we broke up and you said if I ever needed a place to stay to call you, well, I need a place to stay, some weird stuff is happening to me lately and I need to a place to crash," "no, that wasn't what I said at all!!! when you left you pretty much told me to fuck off, and I told you that if you ever need some help getting off the drugs or changhed your mind about me not seeing MY son, then give me a call, and from what I've heard Shea has a new daddy and hes just as much of a junkie as you." "WHAT?! who ahve you been talking to? Shea doesn't have ny other father then you, I mean there's Ray but hes just a guy I live with, hes helps with the rent and that's all, please Lance, please, its not for me its for your son, our son, hes only two, he needs a dad." "....fine! I'll come and pick you up but when your here, you don't tell anyone about our past, for all they know I'm not Shea's father and your just an old friend, okay?" "perfect! I wouldn't want it any other way!" she said hanging up "God, crazy bitch, now what am I going to do," "Yo, Lance, what was hat about?" Toad, asked standing behind Lance, "WHAT?! what is it with you and my life lately?!" Lance said storming off.  
  
**************  
  
"Thanks alot for the ride Lance." "no prob, Kitty, anytime you need a ride juse call me." he said winked, making her giggle. "Well, I'm be rolling out now, call me later, okay?" She just shook her head, laughing to herself. "no, you call me later." "Heh, will do, bye." he said pulling thr car out of the drive way.  
  
**************  
  
'God, now I gotta go pick up Tai,' he thought to himself, 'what the hell am I going to do?! shes so gonna tell the other guys in the bortherhood about hers and mine past, and even better how am I going to explan this mutant thing to her without her freaking out, gha...I'm too old for this.' he sighed.  
  
To Be Continued... (A/N: Thanks for taking the time ta read this, to see my next chapter please E-mail me at HamsterNelson62@aol.com) 


End file.
